


In a different body

by Brynn_Jones



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gwen Bashing, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynn_Jones/pseuds/Brynn_Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen and Ianto find themselves in a curious situation after touching an unidentified alien object. How do they cope?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a different body

**Author's Note:**

> This work has been inspired by a story I have read some time last year.

      Owen opened his eyes slowly and blinked at the sudden onslaught of light. He immediately recognised the ceiling in Torchwood's Medical Bay above him and the cold metal of the autopsy table underneath him. Why the hell was he lying down here? Was he injured? Or dead? He looked around. No, he wasn't dead. He was pretty sure dead people couldn't see or feel. But then again he had never been dead before, so what did he know? He should probably ask Jack about that, god knows he has experience.

      "Owen?" came a hesitant question from somewhere next to him and the doctor turned his head to see the man in question in his typical Second World War coat, wearing a worried frown on his face.

      Owen cleared his throat. "What happened?" he asked and widened his eyes as a voice that wasn't his own came out of his throat. No, it wasn't possible. He couldn't have just sounded like Ianto, he simply couldn't.

      Jack must've noticed his panicked expression because he quickly got hold of his hand and started explaining. "You remember that weird alien artefact with all those nice little shiny buttons?"

      Owen nodded.

      "And you remember that you just had to touch it without any protective gear on?"

      Owen nodded again, a bit sheepishly.

      "And that Ianto tried to stop you, so you accidentally touched the artefact both at the same time?"

      Owen shrugged, he didn't remember that.

      Jack continued: "Well, that thing then knocked out the both of you, and when Ianto came back to himself some ten minutes ago, he found out he was wearing your body. At first we thought that it was you and that you were making fun of us but when he managed to describe, all in vivid detail, how he shagged me in the locker rooms last night, I had no more reasons not to believe him."

      Owen frowned, ignoring the image of Jack pressed against a wall with Ianto behind him that his brain dutifully provided. "So I'm now what? In the tea-boy's body?"

      Jack smiled cheekily. "Yes. Look at the upside though, it's a very nice body."

      Owen frowned as he sat up, staring down at his suit-covered chest. "This is fucking weird. How do I get back into my body?"

      Jack shrugged. "Tosh's working on it. She thinks that if she can recharge the thing, she can turn you both back."

      "She thinks? Thinks? Are you serious? I want her to be bloody certain!"

      Jack shrugged. "That's all I can give you right now."

      Owen watched his boss ascend the stairs to the main floor and let out a frustrated sigh. This sucked. His legs felt too long, his chest to heavy and his face was all wrong as well. How could Ianto live in this stupid body? Oh dear, and what if he needed to use the toilet? How was he going to do that? He didn't have any desires to see Ianto's bits.

#

      Up in the Hub, Ianto wasn't doing much better. He felt weird in Owen's body, the clothes he was wearing weren't even remotely professional and his voice wasn't as carefully modulated as he was used to. On top of all that, whenever he rolled his eyes, he felt a slight pressure behind his eyeballs - as if Owen's eyes weren't used to this sort of exercise - which was frustrating. He depended on his signature eye rolls to indicate sarcasm otherwise people got either confused or offended by his remarks. He looked up as he saw Jack leave the Medical Bay and forced a smile at him.

      Jack came up to him with a sympathetic look on his face and put his arms around him. That would normally comfort him, but in the current situation, even that felt wrong. Ianto felt too short, too delicate, too Owenish. He went to put his head cheek to cheek with Jack's - as he usually did - but managed to come up only to his lover's shoulder. He let out an angry growl and turned to the medic who had just walked up from the Bay. "Bloody hell, Owen, you're so damn short!"

      "Fuck you, tea boy. I don't particularly enjoy being in your body either, you know?"

      Jack snickered. "Why not? _I_ enjoy it."

      A collective groan came from the rest of the team. "Jack, this is a serious situation, we shouldn't be joking right now. Do you always have to turn everything into sexual innuendo?" asked Gwen.

      Jack only raised his eyebrows as if the question was completely ridiculous, which - come to think of it - it was. Jack without sexual innuendos was almost as unthinkable as a first time visit in Tardis without saying: "Oh, it's bigger on the inside!"

      Jack patted Ianto on the back and let him go. "As much as I enjoy holding Owen's bony shoulders, we should really concentrate to get the two of you out of this pickle. Tosh, report on what you came up with. Gwen, search the archives for anything even remotely similar to this ever happening before. Owen, medical check-ups for both you and Ianto. Ianto, make us some of that magical coffee of yours before going down to the Medical Bay."

      Everyone nodded and went to do as they were told, Ianto heading to the kitchen to have the coffee machine started.

#

      The slight pain in his knee didn't even register with Owen till he was all alone again and in the middle of his own physical. It wasn't anything to call home about but it _was_ slightly distracting, with the knee occasionally hurting with movement . He looked up to see himself - well Ianto really - coming down the stairs with two steaming cups of coffee.

      "What did you do to your knee?" he asked without preamble.

      Ianto looked perplexed, the look only enhanced by Owen's face. "My knee?"

      "Yes, your left knee. I feel a twinge in it every now and then."

      "Oh right, it does that. I bollocksed it up during Canary Wharf."

      Owen froze. "And it still hurts years after? How the hell do you do field work?"

      Ianto shrugged handing Owen a cup of coffee and taking a sip of his own. "I don't even notice it anymore, it doesn't bother me."

      "Have you been to the doctors?"

      Ianto rolled his eyes. "No I asked my mum to kiss it better and then hoped for the best."

      Owen huffed. "No need to be sarcastic with me, it was a valid question."

      Ianto shrugged again and hopped up on one of the autopsy tables. "The doctors said that the pain might or might not go away after a few years. I just stopped noticing it after a while."

      Owen opened his mouth to tell him how stupid that was, when Jack appeared on the top of the stairs and asked: "How are the physicals going?"

      Owen took a sip from his coffee before answering. "I'm fine, except from the apparently normal pain in my left knee, all's in order."

      Jack raised his eyebrow but didn't comment, instead he asked: "And Yan?"

      "About to get examined, sir," the man in question said.

      Jack smirked. "Want me to hold your hand?"

      Ianto smiled slightly. "Owen's just going to give me a scan, sir, no undressing involved."

      "Ah, shame. I'll go and check up on Gwen then."

      Ianto frowned. "There's no undressing involved there either. Not for you, Jack."

      Jack just laughed and exited the Medical Bay. Owen looked at Ianto. "Jealous, tea-boy? It doesn't become you."

      Ianto rolled his eyes. "You mean, it doesn't become you. I am in _your_ stupid body after all."

      "Well at least you now know what it feels like not being fat," sneered Owen.

      "I'm not fat, I've got muscles. And at least you can now reach higher up than your own desktop. I mean seriously, you're not even five foot seven, are you?"

      Owen just grumbled something unintelligible and set up the scan to run over Ianto.

#

      Half an hour later the whole team gathered on the main floor again. Jack inspected their faces and sighed, it was clear they weren't successful in their research. "Owen?"

      "We're both physically fine. At least as fine as we were before, my body still has modified pulmonary epithelium from cigarette smoke and a slight hyperopia, and Ianto's has a fucked up knee, no detectable source. Even our brain functions haven't changed, which is peculiar."

      Jack nodded and turned to Gwen: "And you?"

      The former officer shook her head. "Nothing. It seems that nothing even remotely similar had ever happened before, and I went all the way back to the fifteenth century."

      Jack frowned. "And according to my research, it hadn't happen in the future either. What about you Tosh?"

      "From what I gathered from my inspection of the object, if we recharge it and then recreate what happened before, Ianto and Owen should be able to get back into their own bodies. I am currently looking for a way to charge it."

      Owen stared at her. "Should be able? Are you serious? Do you know anything for sure?"

      Tosh frowned. "You should've thought about the consequences before you touched an object you knew nothing about, Owen. Don't take out your frustrations on me."

      Jack clapped his hands together. "Well, I hate to say it but that's all we have. Tosh, find a way to recharge it. Owen, stop sulking. Gwen, order pizza. Ianto, my office."

      Owen quickly shot up from his seat. "No! No! Just, no! Ianto, you are not going to Jack's office with my body! Not a chance."

      Jack rolled his eyes. "Calm down, cowboy, we're not gonna shag."

      Ianto raised his eyebrows. "No? Not that I'm complaining, I don't feel particularly sexy right now," he said with a pointed look at Owen, "but what are we going to do if not shag?"

      "Talk."

      Ianto almost stammered but caught himself just in time. "But we never do that."

      Jack gave him a serious look. "Well, we should probably start. I mean, I love sex and all but if you're not going to be in your rightful body for a while, all we have is talking."

      "Oh so you're attracted to me only when I'm in my own body?" asked Ianto only half joking.

      Jack pulled Ianto into a hug. "You misunderstood me," he started in a quiet voice, "don't get me wrong, I like your body, but I like you more. And I don't want to think about Owen, while being with you."

      Ianto sighed and put his head on Jack's shoulder, growling in frustration. "Damn you, Owen, you're so bloody short!"

#

      Ianto was sitting on the edge of Jack's desk, his feet dangling unfamiliarly high above the floor, contemplating his situation. He didn't really feel any different on the inside. He still had the same feelings, the same thoughts, the same sense of humour, the same attitude. Yet, he felt different, his balance was off, his motor skills were not as neat as he was used to, his muscles weaker than usual and his face not accustomed to his expressions.

      Jack smiled at Ianto. "Penny for your thoughts?"

      Ianto raised his eyebrow. "What would I do with a penny?"

      Jack laughed. "You know, somehow that doesn't have the same punch it would have had, had it been delivered in your own voice."

      Ianto frowned. Yes, how could've he forgotten the voice? Owen's stupid squeaky voice that wasn't calm and modulated by years of practice, his untrained vocal cords and his small lung capacity. Jack put a calming hand on his thigh, when he saw the myriad of emotions play on his lover's face - on Owen's face really, but they were Ianto's emotions. "I'm sorry, Yan, we'll get you out of this body as soon as we can. Tosh's working on it."

      Ianto smiled sadly. "I know. I'm just so frustrated."

      "I know."

      "No you don't know! I feel violated! I hate that Owen is in my body, I hate that he knows my knee hurts, I hate he has my voice and my height, I hate it all. You can't possibly know all of that! I know you're trying to help but you're just rubbing it in."

      Jack tugged Ianto onto his lap and hugged him to his chest. "I'm sorry, Yan. You're right, I don't really know. But I know something about feeling helpless, weird and different, I do understand that."

      Ianto took a deep breath and lifted his head to look at Jack. "Sorry, things are just getting on top. I wish I could do something about this situation."

      Jack didn't say anything, just took Ianto's chin in his hand and brought his face closer for a kiss. It wasn't anything spectacular, it was meant more as an offering of comfort than anything romantic. Ianto sighed into Jack's mouth anyway, but ended the kiss fairly quickly afterwards.

      "Even kissing you doesn't feel the same."

      Jack nodded. "Yeah, I was holding back. I know it's you but it feels like kissing Owen, it was weird."

      Ianto stood up. "I'm going to go downstairs and help Tosh with the research. The sooner this is over, the better."

Jack didn't say anything despite the fact he couldn't agree more.

#

      Tosh looked up from her computer when Ianto sat down next to her with a tired sigh.

      "Are you alright?"

      Ianto nodded. "Yeah, fine. A bit peeved but that's to be expected."

      Tosh laughed. "I can imagine. Must be a pain being stuck in Owen's body."

      Ianto rolled his eyes. "You have no idea. Still, I'm sure you think I'm hot now, being in Owen's wiry frame and all."

      Tosh blushed a bit, smiling dreamily. "You're always hot, Yan, don't worry. Still despite that, it's not you I have a crush on."

      Ianto put his hand over his heart. "You wound me, Toshiko Sato. How am I to live now that I know your love doesn't lie with me?"

      The engineer giggled. "You're a gem, Yan."

      Ianto leaned closer. "The gem has a question, Tosh. How long have Gwen and Jack been alone in the archives earlier in the day?"

      Tosh smiled and pulled up a security cam feed. "About five minutes and they never even touched, look."

      Ianto stared at the monitor in contemplation. Jack seemed friendly but not overly so, Gwen on the other hand seemed to be flirting so heavily that it was a wonder her eyelashes hadn't fallen off with how much she batted them.

      Tosh ended the video, when the video Jack turned to leave the archives a few minutes later. "You shouldn't worry so much, Ianto. Jack adores you, he follows you around like a lost little puppy. Gwen doesn't stand a chance."

      Ianto harrumphed but seemed pleased nonetheless. "Thanks, Tosh. You want coffee?"

      "That would be lovely, thank you."

#

      The pizza arrived a few minutes later and the whole team gathered in the board room. Ianto tucked a napkin in his collar and leaned over Tosh's shoulder to pick up a piece of his favourite salami pizza, while Owen took a large bite of Hawaii.

      It took them both about thirty seconds of contemplative chewing to exchange disgusted glances.

      Owen broke the uncomfortable silence first: "The pineapple is disgusting."

      Ianto nodded. "That's what I've been trying to tell you this whole past five years."

      Owen shrugged. "You have finicky taste buds. Give me a piece of that salami thing."

      Ianto handed him a slice of his pizza and stretched over to grab a piece of pineapple. He hesitantly put it in his mouth and started chewing. He shook his head. "Do we really have such different tastes? The pineapple doesn't actually taste that bad, when I'm using your mouth to eat it."

      Owen nodded. "Yeah, we all have different constellations of taste buds, so we all like different things."

      Tosh looked interested. "I always thought we just react differently to the same taste, I didn't know we actually don't taste things the same."

      Owen grinned at her and practically inhaled the rest of Ianto's salami pizza, while Ianto cautiously chewed his slice of Hawaii. Jack rolled his eyes at their antics.

      "If you were like me, you'd have no such problems. I like everything."

      Ianto frowned. "You don't eat fish."

      Jack nodded. "Except fish, but I do like fish and chips."

      "You hate mushrooms."

      "And except mushrooms."

      "And you can't stand dill."

      "And dill."

      Owen snorted. "That's like half of the British cuisine, Jack. All that's left are potatoes and eggs."

      Gwen used a napkin to clean her greasy fingers and gave Owen and Ianto an evil look each. "You two should really mind your own business. Jack doesn't have to like everything."

      Ianto gave up on the pizza and pulled his napkin free of his collar to clean his hands with. "We were just teasing him Gwen, god knows he needs us to control is ego a bit."

      Jack smiled at Ianto suggestively. "You can control me and my ego any time Jones, Ianto Jones."

      Gwen just harrumphed and picked up the rest of her pizza to take it with her.

#

      Owen was frustrated. He needed to use the loo but couldn't bring himself to go through with it, since it not only meant seeing another man's goods, but also touching them. He felt a bit queasy at the idea and shook his head, unsuccessfully trying to forget the tightness in his bladder.

      He went through five possible ways to go about his business but one was worse than the other. He could close his eyes, unzip his trousers and aim for the urinal blindly. He could put on his medical gloves and touch Ianto's bits with closed eyes, which still didn't really help with the aiming. He could go to the stall and sit down like a sissy. He could just let it go into his trousers, which would be not only embarrassing but also dangerous if Ianto found out Owen ruined his expensive suit. Or he could just take it on the chin, do it normally and then retcon himself back into his nappies to forget it.

      He sighed, when he felt yet another painful tug in his bladder. He decided to talk to Ianto about it, surely the archivist had a similar problem. He noticed Ianto standing in the middle of the hub, flicking through some files, with Jack leaning over his shoulder, which - Owen had to admit - wasn't that hard with his current height, a hand on the younger man's hip.

      "Stop harassing my body, Harkness! I need to talk to tea boy."

      Jack grinned as he patted Ianto's hipbone. "You're really bony, Owen, you know that?"

      "I'm not bony, I'm lean."

      "Sure you are," said Jack, pecked Ianto's cheek and headed for his office.

      Ianto raised his eyebrow at Owen. "What do you need?"

      Owen cleared his throat nervously. "Well, you see ... I sort of need to use the loo, you know?"

      "And?"

      "Well, don't you need to go too?"

      Ianto's eyebrows went so high, they almost left his forehead. "Do you want me to hold your hand while you do your business?"

      Owen scowled. "Well, it's not really my business is it? It's your bladder and your prick!"

      Tosh who heard the last sentence looked up from her computer. "Owen, don't be so crude!"

      Ianto just rolled his eyes. "Just go, I'm not going to think much about it and neither should you. It's not like you've never seen it before, you did give me a hands-on entry exam, when I first started working here."

      "But don't you need to go? It's been almost five hours."

      Ianto shook his head smugly. "I haven't drank anything since I woke up in your body. I was able to foresee this situation and made sure to avoid it."

      Owen growled and headed towards the toilets. "Smug little mug."

#

      Gwen was sitting at her desk chewing the last piece of her pizza and staring at Ianto in Owen's body. She had never realized before, how often Jack and Ianto touched while moving around the Hub. Ever since Ianto woke up in Owen's body, she could see every single touch, no matter how fleeting or seemingly innocent.

      Don't get her wrong, she knew that Jack and Ianto were somewhat together, that they had a ... a thing. She just never really saw them act like they were truly together. Ianto was always composed, his face unreadable, while Jack constantly flirted with anything and everything living, especially Gwen. She enjoyed his obvious innuendos and never failed to respond with enthusiasm. She felt secure in her knowledge that were she ever to leave Rhys, Jack would be there for the taking.

      She knew that the Captain wasn't a committed relationship kind of bloke, but Gwen was sure that with the right sort of person, he could change. The two of them would be magical together, while poor Ianto couldn't give Jack what he needed, let alone what he wanted.

      Gwen looked up as Ianto left the kitchen with a new tray of coffee mugs and went about distributing them. She thanked him for her own brew and watched him ascend the stairs to Jack's office. She saw Ianto's mask - however imperfect on Owen's face - slip as he smiled at his boss. Gwen sighed. She suspected Ianto made the mistake of actually falling in love with their fearless leader and assuming the man felt the same for him. It was pathetic and Gwen couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for Ianto, it must be hard to not have one's love requited.

      "Jealous, princess?" came Ianto's voice from behind her and for a second she thought she had been caught by the young man, then she remembered that Ianto was currently upstairs with Jack and turned to scowl at Owen.

      "What do I have to be jealous about?"

      Owen shrugged arrogantly. "Oh I don't know, Jack and Ianto's relationship, maybe?"

      "They don't have a relationship, they shag."

      The doctor sat down on the edge of her desk, folding his arms across his broad chest. "I thought so too, but seeing them today, I don't know."

      Gwen laughed bitterly and took a sip of her coffee. "Don't be stupid. Jack doesn't do relationships. And even if he did, he wouldn't pick Ianto."

      "And who would he pick, you?"

      Gwen shrugged noncommittally. "Maybe. He's definitely interested."

      Owen rolled his eyes and he looked so much like Ianto at that moment that Gwen blanched a little.

      "You're delusional, Gwen Cooper."

      She was just about to answer, when the American they had just been discussing laughed from behind her - and seriously what was it with people sneaking up on her today? - and asked: "Why is he calling you delusional, Gwen?"

      She crossed her arms petulantly. "I haven't the foggiest, Owen's just talking rubbish."

      The doctor didn't let up though. "So, Harkness. Should I start preparing a best man speech?"

      Jack stared at his medic in confusion for a moment, before understanding dawned on him and he grinned. "Who said _you_ would be the best man?"

      Owen looked around, pretending to be confused. "I see no one else in here, who is both a man and a best one on top of it. There's no one else you could possibly pick."

      Jack shrugged, still sounding very amused. "No need for a speech Owen, I don't plan to marry anytime soon."

      Gwen smiled at him. "We know Jack, you're not one to be tied down like that."

      Jack smirked, a gleam in his eye. "Well actually, I don't really mind _that_ too much." He looked over at Ianto who was making his way down the stairs. "I don't mind that at all."

      Gwen's smile froze on her face.

#

      Owen was sitting on a couch, reading a medical journal, when he heard a joyous exclamation of "Eureka!". He looked up at Tosh who was dancing next to her desk. "What's up, Tosh?"

      "I've got it! I figured out how to recharge this bloody thing and it's working!"

      Jack leaned on the railing outside of his office. "How long till we change them back?"

      Tosh looked at her computer. "An hour and a half tops. Then they can touch the button again and everything will be back to normal."

      Jack grinned. "Brilliant, I kind of miss my old Ianto."

      The man in question frowned. "I'm right here."

      "I know but you're not yourself. You're frustrated and angry, your body's different, you're voice doesn't sound right and you smell all wrong. I know rationally that you're my Ianto but it doesn't feel like it."

      Ianto rolled his eyes, while Gwen frowned at the both of them. "He's not really _your_ Ianto, you know? He doesn't belong to anyone, you can't talk like that about people Jack," she scolded, ignoring the little voice in her head that kept whispering that she wouldn't really mind so much if Jack was talking that way about her.

      Jack grinned even wider. "Says who?"

      "Says zero number of rings on Ianto's fingers," she pointed out a bit haughtily.

      Owen groaned at that. Gwen just couldn't let it go, she had to constantly remind Ianto that Jack didn't do serious relationships - well, any relationships really. And as if that wasn't enough, she has apparently managed to convince herself that Jack was in love with her or something, going by the amount of blatant flirting she persistently subjected him to on regular basis.

      Jack however turned the tables on her: "You know Gwen, with how often you keep bringing up a wedding, I might just be persuaded to pop the question one day. You can even help me choose a ring if you want to, I'm sure Ianto would appreciate it."

      The archivist blushed fiercely, while Gwen reddened for an entirely different reason. Owen laughed. "Good one Harkness," he said before heading to the Medical Bay, "I'm going to write my best man speech now."

      Jack put his arm around the still flustered Ianto and smiled contently.

#

      It was time. The wretched alien contraption was fully recharged and sitting innocently on the edge of Tosh's desk. Ianto with Owen stood next to it, both men shifting with nervous energy.

      "So how exactly do we do this?" asked Owen for the fifth time in as many minutes.

      Tosh rolled her eyes. "Stop trying to put it off, Owen, we went over this already."

      "I know, I just want to be sure."

      Jack grinned. "Just admit it, Owen, you want to stay in Ianto's body for a while longer."

      The doctor blushed. "That's not true!"

      "Don't be embarrassed, I know how you feel."

      Owen frowned. "No you don't Harkness, trust me, you don't."

      Jack sighed. "Very well, let's do it people."

      This time it was Ianto who started stalling: "Are we sure we'll change back? I don't want to end up in yet another different body."

      Jack took Ianto's hand and intertwined their fingers. "You're going to be fine, Yan. Aren't you looking forward to being your normal height? You're nearly a dwarf as you are now."

      "Hey!" came Owen's indignant cry, "I am normal height!"

      "Sure you are," said Jack still looking at Ianto.

      Ianto took a deep breath and nodded. "Fine, let's do this."

      Jack smiled. "That's a good lad. The sooner you change back, the sooner we can celebrate."

      Gwen looked up at that and scowled. "Are you really sure it's going to work, Tosh? I mean, we wouldn't want them to get injured or anything."

      Tosh looked a bit offended at that. "Of course I'm sure, Gwen. I wouldn't endanger them."

      "I'm sorry, I'm just worried about them."

      Owen and Ianto looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Jack grinned and clapped his hands like an excited child. "Well then, let's do this."

      Everyone nodded.

#

      Owen opened his eyes slowly and blinked at the sudden onslaught of light. He immediately recognised the ceiling in Torchwood's Medical Bay above him and the cold metal of the autopsy table underneath him. Why the hell was he lying down here? Wait, this had happened before. He woke up exactly like this about six hours ago and found himself in Ianto's body.

      Owen startled and sat up quickly, looking down at himself. He sighed in relief. He was back in his own skin and what a feeling it was! He felt lighter, he could breathe easier and as he tested his voice with a quietly uttered: "bloody Torchwood", he found he sounded like his old self once again.

      "Owen?" came a hesitant voice from the doorway and he turned around to see Tosh leaning on the railing. "Are you alright?"

      The medic grinned. "Yes, I'm brilliant. Back as I should be."

      Tosh smiled at his enthusiasm. "That's great. Ianto is apparently feeling good as well, he and Jack are in Jack's office celebrating."

      Owen's nose twitched at that information but he refused the immortal's antics to ruin his good mood. He jumped off the autopsy table and stretched his arms above his head. Then he looked around himself and frowned.

      "What's wrong?" asked Tosh with raised eyebrows.

      "I really am bloody short."


End file.
